


Needs

by rebelbelow



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Feels, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, I Ship It, Language Barrier, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So hard, characters sligtly ooc, excuse for smut and feels, has its root in another fanfic., making out leeds to more, need and want, no this can not wait another day hour nor minute, on safe ground, plot if you squint really hard, post canon when posted, post expedition, somewhat canon compliant, surviving what seemed to be certain death makes priority clear, they are finally all alone, without disturbance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelbelow/pseuds/rebelbelow
Summary: What you need for this fluff and smut cake is:Fanfic “a small collection” for background (this is optional, but ... you know. ) Get help from one clever fox Mikkel and put together1 cup of swedish cleanser1 cup of finnish mage and nigth scout.Now leave the two of them alone. Make sure they are alone.Add Waiting, Longing and pining for flavorand some to near death experiences as well.put in some need and want.Mix together with 1500-2000 words of sinful shameless smut on one medical examination table.Leave alone until done. Enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is rated Explicit for a reason (and to be on the safe side for the mature/explicit line.)  
> If you don't like, please, I urge you, do not read.  
> Although first chapter is safe. Like teen and up..but after that it's on you. 
> 
> and I apologize in advance for my poor English. Bear with me.  
> I do not own anything. but Minna however does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets pretend, in this dark hour of the ssss-comic(page 628) that really worries me to the bone, that they are all right, all beast are fought off by the amazing team +Lalli, Onni and Reynirs magic maging, and the whole team has been picked up by a boat. They eat and sleep and get dropped off at the Öresund military base.  
> 12 hours later they are now sitting and debriefing before they will catch the train back to Mora in a days time or so…  
> Rather loose canon here. If i remember correctly the quarantine time is longer. Also, the characters are slightly ooc.

Emil was having a hard time listening when Lalli's hand found his under the table. And now he has stopped listening altogether for the last 15 minutes of their debriefing on the Öresund military base, instead twisting and turning his hand to let slender, bare fingers slowly explore every inch of his palm, fingers and wrist.   
The more the mage does, the more sensitive his hand becomes. Like It had been slumbering and now is awake.   
The young finn outlines the hand by following the contour of it and Emil stretches the fingers apart to let him have full access.  
This is nothing at all like holding Lalli's hand in the dark of the cat tank while the others in the team were there.  
No, this is more like a silent promise. Lalli's fingers nips at the pulp of his sensitive fingertips, it reminds him of Lalli's nipping lips.  
The mere thought makes him all hot and he has to control his breathing. That does not help. He thinks of kisses. And Lalli. And kissing Lalli. He tries to push away the feeling of want.    
Or rather; the specific want of the very independent Lalli in need of him, Emil, for no reason other then being Emil.   
Not succeeding.  
  
Soon they will be in Mora and they'll be able to disappear. Be alone. Really alone. _It will be so strange,_ Emil thinks to himself. _Not a worry in the world._  
And by the feeling of what Lalli's hand is telling him right now, maybe he will have a chance to explore more of said finn. Much more.  
The knowledge washes over him at the same time as he feels fingernails scraping lightly and teasingly over his wrist and he can not hinder a shudder from the waves of pleasure running up his arm to his neck, and the seductive hand moves to his inner thigh, where he feels both to his horror and delight that Lalli starts drawing large slow circles with his finger.    
_What has gotten into the finn??_ He thinks he knows. They are safe. Mostly because of Lalli. And now the mage can relax and let his guard down. A relaxed Lalli sits beside him. No tension in his shoulders. No beasts or ghosts for him to keep track of. No responsibilities. He can let him self come first.   
The circles move up, higher and higher. Emil is starting to sweat and he feels that his groin is warming up fast by the ongoing attention. _Think of rocks,_ he tries, it has worked before  _grey rocks, rocks.. the ... color of them, so interesting..._  It doesn't work. He swallows  _please Lalli stop, or I will kiss you in front of everyone and tow you off and have my way with you._  
He has to press his lips together to suppress a gasp and Emil tries to grab Lalli's hand to make him stop. The result is that he squirms a bit sideways about on his chair and it shrieks loudly against the concrete floor.  
  
“Västerström, are you alright?" Sigurn interrupts her presentation and all heads turn to him.  
His face reddens. “Yeah, sure", he answers hastily, as he curses inside. Damn that alluring night scout.   
“Looks to me like you have fever, Madsen what do you think?"  She continues.  
“Well.. the last weeks have been tough on all of us, now that we have had the chance to finally relax, the body can react by getting sick."  
“No, I'm fine, it's just a little warm”. Emil protests, not wanting to leave.  
“Now now, right hand, off you go to the infirmary”, his superior orders.

Emil hrmfes as a last pointless protest. In the corner of his eye he sees Lalli lean towards Tuuri, who seems to translate what is happening.  
  
  
  
Lalli tries half heartedly to understand what his head commander is saying during the debriefing presentation.  
Sigrun is of course loving it and is very thorough with maps, drawings, diagrams and because he has experienced almost all of it, he knows that she is describing everything in detail, military style.   
His name and/or his title is mentioned quite often with a word of praise, but Lalli personally. could. not. care. less.   
  
The most important thing is accomplished on his behalf. They are all safe.   
And now, when he has slept on solid ground for 12 hours he does not want to linger on the memories of how many times or how close the calls where to sudden death.  
Or how close he came to lose someone most important to him. He has put himself and all feelings inside of him on hold so many times during the last month of the expedition, pushing Emil away to keep focus and at other times urging him on just because he needed Emil, who is real and precious to him. Seeking his companionship. Holding his hand at night, letting the steady swede keep him grounded. Letting Emil kiss him in the most exquisite way and making him feel normal and just like any other 19 year old, wooing and getting wooed.  
Lalli is grateful beyond words that Emil has been so calm in what must have been a not so joyful emotional ride with Lalli, who was sometimes so full of everything that he had felt like his mind would burst when Emil would smile at him.  

Suddenly, as he sits at the debriefing, he has to find Emil's hand to express how he feels. It cannot wait, but it does not have to be said out loud. Not yet, anyways. He sees Emil glance at him from the corner of his eye and then open his hand invitingly to Lalli's, as he keeps his eyes straight forward.  
At first he just holds Emil's hand, it's so warm and gentle and protective.    
It soothes him to touch Emil without his gloves. It's so intimate. But the connection also let floods of emotion that has been tucked away fuel something that Lalli cannot interpret.  
But the feeling of being free and able to relax in the company of the handsome swede is overwhelming, and so his hand starts a slow seducing dance over Emil's.  
He just wants Emil to feel the same. He needs Emil to desire him. W _hy are we even here._  He asks himself _why are we not some place alone._  
As Emil shudders he moves his hand and finds Emil's thigh to show where his mind is going. Surely Emil will catch this amorous mode of his, being trapped in something a little of the like before.  
Emil seems to enjoy the attention. from the corner of his eye Lalli sees that Emil's temperature surely is going up. Red marks rise higher and higher on his neck, and Lalli himself feels small waves of shivers in his nape were he would like to have Emil's lips tracing a pattern of light kisses.  
  
And then suddenly there is a word of exchanged between Sigrun and Emil. And now also Mikkel. Emil is upset. Lalli can tell. He seeks bewildered Tuuri ,who quickly translates the situation as Emil leaves. _No!!_

He frowns and sits back, his eyes catches Mikkel's, who winks at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn Lalli. Why are you so difficult for me to write. Careful, introvert, but yet also impulsive. Sensitive, responsible with so much pride and sets his own agenda.  
> So full of contradictions and maybe therefor so fascinating. ..cat like?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we move on throughout the öresund military base on to the infirmary.  
> Emil is there already getting a medical exam and Lalli is on his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so... eeemh...sorry about the delay. Too much work and too little time to playplay.  
> and apparently I have to write my way to the smut, not just the smut, but we will get there. 
> 
> also. I have not been reading the comic since last chapter break. I don´t have the nerves, and that is maybe why something perhaps does not add up, and it's no longer somewhat canon compliant.

 

At the infirmary after an overly thorough examination, the medic of course found nothing, but refused to let Emil return to the others, just yet.  
“No. you gotta stay, You've been to the old world and I will not take any chances”  
“But, I feel just fine ” Emil tried arguing while jumping down from the examination table.  
He needed to get back to Lalli's seductive hand. _Gods!, are all medics as stubborn as Mikkel._  
  
He suspects that the medic is bored beyond belief, because the infirmary was completely empty.  
Not to speak of the ten nearby corridors on his way here that had been nothing but empty too. Not seeing much action because the base now only served as protection and not an attacking unit.  
“Look, it´s just for 12 hours. You will have plenty of time on the base after that and will go back with the others to Mora.  
Also you can tell me about what you found at that hospital in Odense..”  
_oooh so that is what this is about. The bastard wants inside information. He can forget about that!_  
"that's confiden…” is all Emil got out.

A knock on the door interrupts them and Mikkel enters with Lalli behind him. Emil's eyes widen in surprise.  
“Sorry to interrupt. This one says he still feels bad from the seasickness”

The medic looked Lalli over. “He does look rather pale”. Emil scans the finn. Pale yes, but he always looked pale.   
When seasick he was a green translucent color and looked so miserable that everyone in his presence stayed as far away as possible, except for the team.   
Lalli's head hanged low now too in the exam room, but this was nothing like the seasickness on that boat. Mikkel should know this very well.  
“Yes, he was very sick on the boat, no sea legs on this one and it seems that he is not quite through with it.”    
Mikkel cast a cunning glance on Emil before he continued  
“He might still be dehydrated. I think he should rest and get some water and electrolytes into his system“  
_Oh!!_ Emil knew that look. _Oooh, like doing Mikkel favors since he took the blame for me isn't enough._  
But still, right now, he feels gratitude towards the broad dane.

Because somehow Mikkel convinces the military medic not to put a needle into Lalli's arm by making up a story that finnish mages don’t do needles, but Lalli would drink whatever he was told.  
And not only that. The clever dane also managed to ask the medic to come with him to look and discuss some medical journals and notes that Mikkel had found interesting on their journey.  
The medic wavered between his curiosity and his duty, but it only took one little push of persuasion from Mikkel, when he told him that he needed not to worry.  
“They'll keep an eye on each other and know how to call for us if needed.,, and further more, did I mention the research we found in Copenhagen” He said in a low confidant tone laying his hand friendly over the medic's shoulder as they walked out the door. "It will take a couple of hours and I would value your opinion greatly, but you must keep your lips sealed. "   
The last thing Emil sees of the dane is his hand quickly pushing a botton just besides the door. A little red squared bulb above the door is turned on and Emil knows a larger sister bulb outside the door now signals not to enter.  ... _Mikkel you clever, clever fox....  
_ And then his attention falls back to Lalli. Lalli who got him into this medical mess. Lalli whom he swore to kiss and drag of to someplace where they would be by them selfs, as soon as he would get a chance.

 

Lalli sits on the high examination table, swinging his legs slightly, taking a sip of the electrolyte improved water that is left for him to drink.  
It tastes horribly foul and he spits it out making a face of disgust and puts the glass down and pulls a cookie from a pocket. _umh! much better then wicked water._    
“You are not really seasick at all, are you? ” he hears and feels the swede eyeing him.   
He can guess what Emil is asking as he has heard the word "seasick" so many, too many, times.   
  
He does not have all the words he needs to explain how the rest of the debriefing was one long stretch of terrible were his mood got worse and worse. He had sunken lower and lower on his chair by the realization that Emil was gone and that they probably would not see each other again before being on the train to Mora and that was all his own fault.  
Finally the debriefing stopped but little did that help. He stayed on his chair, arms crossed and shoulders slowly tensing upp. He only looked up because Mikkel had insisted on calling his name and when finally having his attention, the big man had more or less lifted him to his feet and said something to Sigrun and then dragged him of. He had followed and at the turn into the infirmary area he suddenly had a hard time breathing calmly. Little glimmers of hope, longing and excitement had decided to run back and forth between his mind and his heart.  
  
They had stopped at an examination room and Mikkel had turned, looked him over and then said something about seasickness while trying altering his psychical appearance by making Lalli's head fall forward with a careful push and grabbing his shoulders, making him tense all up.  
Urk! he had hated that and then the dane had continued pulling his shoulders forward making his posture feel all miserable.  
Lalli was sad to say he had been slow to catch on and had not understood the plan. Not before Mikkel sighed heavy and started acted up a little scene where he made an impression of someone feeling fine but faking sickness. He did so by walking back and forth in the corridor numerous times, putting on different faces and poses Lalli all to well recognized from his time on various boats. Mikkel finished by looking all sneaky and then suggestively pointing to him saying "seasick" and finally Lalli got it.   
Lalli had to admit it had been quite a show and an actor was truly lost on Mikkel.   
  
"Mikkel" he answers, after he shakes his head at the seasick question, knowing the next question he knew Emil would ask, to explain how he got there.   
He slides slowly off the table locking his eyes with Emil. They are alone 3 feet away from one another and the handsome blond is now looking at him with sultry determination in his eyes and it is making Lalli swallow hard and feel hot and a bit uneasy. He is used being in control and Emil's empathic talents following his que. And that may even be the case now.  
Emil knows what he needs before Lalli himself does.

And as Emil closes the gap between them, pushing him up against the table he knows he needs just that. He lets go and lets instinct take over. As Emil finds his lips his mind is already swirling and he is lost in that moment of need and want. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so the next chapter will be the last one and I hope to bring it to you as a yule gift. 
> 
> no. I do not know how electrolyte water tastes. Had to make that one up. 
> 
> I tip my hat to every author here who can write Lalli. Because he sure as hell is giving me a hard time.  
> It's not just describing what Lalli is doing or some other character's experience of what Lalli iss doing. No, not that.  
> It's the what are Lalli thinking and feeling and why doing the thing he does, that are killing me.  
> When first writing this fic I wrote it entirely from Emil's pov. And it was so easy. Lalli does this. Lalli does so. Why does he do it? Who knows, because it is Lalli. Emil can only guess and be happy that the feelings are mutual.


End file.
